


Just Stopping By

by Waterfall



Series: Time to Square [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, things that happen when the camera is rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: xB leaves his camera running by mistake, and the Doctor just happens to stop by.
Series: Time to Square [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838146
Kudos: 54
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Just Stopping By

**Author's Note:**

> **FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table A:** 21 – observing
> 
> If you’ve read my stuff before you may have noticed that I have an unhealthy obsession with crossing everything over with _Doctor Who_. Yeah… that hasn’t changed. XD
> 
> (If you want to, you can also find me on tumblr as [@yuracek](https://yuracek.tumblr.com). I mostly reblog Hermitcraft-related things, but sometimes there may be hedcanons and stuff.)

xB likes to make small films when he is working, so he always carries around a small tripod camera. He takes great care in finding the perfect spot to showcase his builds, and chats away to his imagined viewers about everything and nothing, mostly explaining his thought processes and what he is doing. Even if no-one really watches his videos on the inter-world ‘net, talking about his ideas helps him figure out what to do next.

In the middle of a tangent about the difference between quartz, white concrete and bone blocks, he runs out of glass.  
“Dang it!” He turns to the camera with an exaggerated wince. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.” With a quick wave he takes off from the floating build and heads off to his base, forgetting to turn the camera off. 

It’s not until he sits down to edit the footage that he realizes that something weird is going on. He sees himself take off and goes to fast-forward the video, but freezes as he hears a strange wheezing sound, like a tuba player in the middle of an asthma attack.  
“What the..?”  
Hand hovering over the pause button, xB watches in disbelief as a blue rectangular box materializes out of nowhere. The sound stops, and a door opens. A white man pops his head out, the brown hair on his head giving him the resemblance of a large, somewhat excitable hedgehog as he looks around.  
“Well, this is neat!” He frowns briefly. “Not where I need to be, though.” 

Spotting the camera, he smiles and gives a cheerful wave.  
“Hi! I like your build!”  
And with that, he disappears back into the box, closing the door behind him. As xB watches, mouth hanging open in shock, the sound returns and the box slowly fades away until all the camera shows is his build, empty once more. Not even a minute later he sees himself return to the screen, taking up the conversation where he left off as if nothing had happened.  
“…well, dang.”


End file.
